


Sometimes, there's no happy ending

by ThatNia28



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Basically all the bad options in the game in one shots, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNia28/pseuds/ThatNia28
Summary: "Time runs fast. Sometimes, too fast to make a good decision. And that can change everything, it can turn a start into an ending, happiness into despair, years of wisdom into dust and dust into a place we call home. Not everyone is fortunate enough to make all the right choices."(I've decided to make one shots for all the bad decisions the game has to offer. Cuz holly cow, there are many ways you can fuck everything up. Most of these are going to be Markus/Connor, so if that's not your cup of tea, watch out.)





	1. Killed a shining star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to english, so if you see anything you don't like, mess me up. xd These are basically my english class to myself. Cuz I'm alone in a sea of spanish speaking people. If you have criticism, go ahead.
> 
> _[Connor became deviant, saved Hank and then didn't do anything. Markus, after looking for lingering humans all around detroit, finds himself going to the place where Connor died] ___

“If they really want peace, they must free all of us! From every camp across this country! They must grant us civil rights and accept equality among humans and androids. Today will live forever in our memories, because this is the day that androids made history! We are alive! And now, we are free!”

To say Markus was scared talking to the great mass of androids, each one of them looking at him with hopeful eyes was an understatement. He was terrified. He had tried acting in peace, but at the end he had resorted to violence. And for that, he had no choice but to continue with the vicious cycle that was war with the humans. He had to put every set of beautiful eyes with a childlike shine in them in danger. They could die. 

The first day after the fight just outside of the camps of Detroit was filled with liberating the androids and helping them back on their feet. They all got their clothes back, and every single one joined the revolution. He talked with his people, for once really grateful all his friends had survived the fight. Josh had needed immediate assistance, but he was alive. So were Simon and North. The fighting had been harsh, but it had paid off at the end, or so he liked to believe.

The second day he made sure to get a message to the humans. He showed all his acceptance to the idea of a peace treaty if the humans decided to negotiate everything peacefully and equally. Every important comunity from the public opinion showed signs of considering the idea, so Markus stopped all war plans until having an actual response from the big guys. Multiple news channel had started broadcasting his messages, sometimes even twisting them. Of course, he had various other things to worry about, so he didn’t let that feeling of impotency wash him over. He had his people, what else did he need?

The third day is where everything went down. Four brave androids had volunteered to go to investigate the Cyberlife tower in order to see if any human had stayed and if there could be androids that could join the already unstable rebellion. Markus had sent various squads in order to reassure the total evacuation of the city from part of the humans, even then he feared that any lingering red blooded individual could’ve simply avoided everyone’s gaze. But he really didn’t expect one injured android to be the only one to come back from their mission.

“Markus, there’s a human in the Cyberlife tower. He’s highly aggressive and he didn’t want to talk. I ran away in order to get the news to you, but if I had stayed, I’d probably be dead.” The android seemed shaken and scared, a quick scan showed Markus his increasing stress levels were in 73%, so it wasn’t just any human, it was a dangerous one. Analyzing, there was an aggressive human that had killed androids. Markus would have to dig his nose in the matter.

Markus formed another squad of 8 androids, including Simon, North and himself, to investigate. His head was clouded from all the events that had taken place and all the task he had to get done, so it was hard for him to just remember simple things and concentrate. That’s probably why he couldn’t focus on the idea of the suicide mission one of his kind had gone to three days ago.

He entered the Cyberlife tower. The first floor was absolutely deserted. Where in any normal day there would be guards and people hanging around, there were only androids standing around like jewelry. Of course, Markus sent the rest of his squad to wake them up.

“Where was the human?” Markus asked. The number of floors and subfloors wouldn’t make it easy to find the human in a search floor to floor.

“We first found him in the warehouses. We believed liberating the androids there would be a good idea, but the minute the doors of the elevator opened, he started shooting.” The android talked in a way that showed his anxiousness. Of course that had been a horrifying experience and, Christ, Markus himself didn’t want to live it. Being in a small space, trapped by an angry human with a gun with no easy escape. Markus preferred the battlefield.

“Ok. Just stay here, ok? We’ll be back in no time. Simon, North. Come with me, please.” The leader of Jericho spoke with so much conviction that no one wanted to protest. Once in the elevator he really had time to process the actual danger he was getting his new family into.

“Markus, I swear if you just trapped us in a fucking subfloor with an angry human, I will kill your corpse.” North did nothing but stay crossed-armed and taping the floor with her shoe.

“Yeah, Markus… I really don’t like the idea of just… talking to him. Maybe we should’ve just left him be. Maybe he just wants to be alone?” Simon, as always, stayed very neutral. Markus hated putting Simon in danger with everything he had gone through, but he was in need of trusted people around him.

“I’m sorry, guys. But if he’s aggressive and his hiding place is literally a warehouse with maybe thousands of androids, we’ll just have to take the chance.” Markus took his gun and sighed. With all the fighting and shooting he had executed just a few days ago, he wasn’t afraid of a gun, not anymore.

The moment they could see the warehouse, they felt the dense atmosphere deny them the air they actually didn’t need. They didn’t know what it was. Maybe the way the androids all stayed in the same strict position. Just waiting for orders. Or maybe it was the blue blood that had already evaporated showing itself in Markus’ vision. Either way, he didn’t like it one fucking bit, and his mind just changed settings, because he didn’t want to use the gun anymore.

The doors of the elevator gently opened, letting the crew into the giant space filled with dormant androids. Almost immediately, an adult human emerged from the large rows of androids. His face looked pale and tired, his grip on the gun was almost aggressive and his voice was powerful, but at the same time pleading.

“You… You’re that fucking deviant who’s been all over the shitty news. The leader of all these movements. The heterochromatic wonder, as some fuckers liked to talk shit.” The human almost lowered his weapon, _almost _, because he soon tried to hide that weakness in his posture. “You fuckers.”__

____

Markus almost immediately raised his hands, motioning North and Simon to do the same. “We’re not here to fight, ok? We came only because you showed yourself a threat to my kind, but we’re not looking to kill you. Please, let’s just talk. Alright? I’m sure there’s an explanation.” Markus advanced a few steps, making sure to not stress the human more than he already was. “What’s your name?”

____

The human took a few seconds to answer, but eventually said in a raspy voice while gently lowering his gun. “Hank. Lieutenant Hank Anderson. And, for fucks sakes, you assholes left my fucking son to die, goddamnit!”

____

The human finally seemed to break. His gun lowering just like his gaze. He almost immediately turned around and ran to a body lying on the floor. It was an android, whose clothes were soaked with blue blood, his chest wide open and filled with holes and his LED already turned off. The android had deactivated already long ago.

____

“That’s Connor” The words left Markus like a lighting. It all came crashing down. Connor, the deviant-hunter, the one android who had to fight against his programing harder than any other, the android who offered themselves to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower in order to balance the battlefield, the android who had been killed trying to awake innocent androids stored in a warehouse. For a moment Markus thought of the possibility of this human killing Connor, but the way the Lieutenant had been looking for biocomponents to fix Connor’s already perforated insides, it was… heartbreaking. More so for Markus when he ran a quick scan on the body, noticing that even if the human tried to fix the android, there were ten shots directly to his chest and one to his head. There was no going back.

____

“Fuck yeah, that’s fucking Connor. Are you assholes just gonna stand there or are you actually going to try to fix him? I mean, I have no fucking clue how the fuckers at cyberlife transfered his memory, but whatever the fuck you guys do, you have to wake him up.” The way Hank talked, it was trying to convince himself that Connor was an android, so if they fixed him, he would be alright and ready to go. Of course, he was wrong.

____

Markus was at a loss for words. He had seen the guilty face the android wore when he said the attack on Jericho was his fault. His need to put the blame on himself because of his Cyberlife-controlled actions. The rejection he himself seemed to have towards his old missions and the fact he had almost killed various deviants. The fear in his voice when he talked about the suicide mission.

____

For Markus, that couldn’t be the end to Connor’s story. He deserved so much more than that. Just a shell bleeding to death in the floor with a failed mission message popping everywhere in his system. But that’s what life is. Cruel and tormenting to the people that actually need hope and light and love.

____

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. But… Connor is beyond repair. And we have no access to Cyberlife's data base after the fight. So... Connor' gone. There’s nothing else we can do-”

____

The old man seemed to crumble in front of him. He fell to the floor and touched Connor’s forehead, taking the hair out of his face. And he cried. He almost cried his lungs out. He couldn’t believe life could be this unfair. Two sons. Two innocent kids that stumbled in his life with the purest and most sincere objective of making him happy. They both died because of some stupid twist in destiny. Cole died because humans seek seconds of happiness in a bunch of powder. Connor died because he went against everything in his system just to save him, against his mission, against Cyberlife, against the revolution, against everything. Because he loved him, this old man, like a son loves his father. And, god, did Hank love the kid back. He loved him with his life, like a father loves his son. He tried to hold the tears, but he felt trapped again in that feeling of not knowing what comes next. What else could there be after he lost two sons?

____

Markus told Simon and North to stay in the warehouse, to stay by Hank’s sides while he let himself spit bitterly all the tears, and then wake all the androids. He just couldn’t stay there any longer. And the moment the doors of the elevator closed behind him, he felt himself tremble.

____

He wished he had done something more for him. He wished he could’ve gotten to know him better. To hear his laughter, to see his smiles, to know his feelings, to _understand _him. But now Markus would never know what he missed. He wouldn’t know if the cute guy decided to stay by his side or if he stayed with the Lieutenant. He wouldn’t know if Connor could get nervous over praises, or if he liked to joke around.__

____

__Who knows? Now, no one. He missed a shining star by sending it to his death sentence. He killed a father’s son. And he lost a friend. Maybe more._ _

____

__Now he would never get the chance to know._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to kill Connor in the first one-shot.
> 
> Also, I'm like a super slow writer. So I'll update when I want to. But I love this game, so I'll probably post something soon.
> 
> Don't be shy to tell me where I'm wrong, cuz I believe in the power of criticism. Leave Kudos if that's what turns you on. Beep, whatever.


	2. Feeling alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Everyone has insecurities. And sometimes talking them out is the best way to finding happiness.]
> 
> Or revolutionary Markus, deviant Connor and camp survivor Kara all interact, because I need that in my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't believe I could be this stupid, holy-
> 
> I'm afraid of even entering this stupid site because I'm embarrased, hell.
> 
> Well, enjoy this. It's fluffier than the first chapter

After press conferences, talks to Jericho, counting guns and ammunition, liberating the androids in the camps and ordering the androids that had just came into his troops from the Cyberlife warehouses, Markus couldn’t say he was exaggerating when he said he was so tired he could enter stasis mode for a whole week.

And even if he was moving from here to there, keeping everyone’s hopes up, he was beginning to lose hope in himself. He was starting to doubt if he coming and stealing the leadership of Jericho had even been a good thing. His decisions had affected the entirety of Jericho multiple times, and he had also killed many of his people in those decisions. He had managed to become the leader of Jericho while trying to keep being determined but not violent, even if his anger sometimes got too out of hand, even for his own good.

He doubted the revolution had been a good idea. He had gotten Josh and North killed in his attempt of battle, and Simon had been too injured to stay by his side everywhere he went. Every time he went to visit him, he was told that he did everything he could and it worked, but Markus was having trouble believing in him. He knew he had a problem when Simon, one of the kindest and softest people he knew, couldn’t convince him what he was doing was the best he could. Because it wasn’t. He could’ve tried everything peacefully, but he didn’t. 

And he knew why. He was afraid of death. If he did the peaceful protest, he knew the humans would hold nothing back. They would shoot them all down, including himself. He would be shot so many times, he would have no more artificial breath and he would stop feeling entirely. He would lose his memories, his feelings, and his emotions. He would lose everything to the final darkness that would take him. And even if he had looked at that darkness in the eye before, he was so scared to live that feeling of being destroyed and torn apart again.

That’s why he was in that place again. That rooftop where he kept everything to distract himself with. He played piano until his fingers were trembling. He read until he felt his eyes were unfocused. And then, when everything he had were his thoughts, he sat on the edge and looked at the city. 

“I like it here… I come here often. It’s like being alone with the world.”

He felt the memory strangle him. That blame he put in his shoulders. If he listened to Josh, maybe he would still have all his friends by his side. Maybe he would still feel glad of what he did for Jericho. Maybe…

“You won’t save me this time, Markus… The blood we spill… will be on our hands.”

And again, Markus was alone. They weren’t by his side this time. He didn’t know if he could continue without the people that started everything with him by his side. He wasn’t feeling confident, or like a proper leader. He felt like he was making all his people fight just because he was afraid of death. He felt so pathetic, and at the same time so scared.

“Hey. I thought I would never get the chance to properly thank you for everything you did for us, and all the chances to a better life you gave us. Even if we threw it away.”

Markus stood up just to find a woman come next to a little girl. He recognized the models pretty easily, but it was the clothes, the hair and just the general mother and daughter vibe they gave off that Markus remembered the moment she came looking for passports.

“I’m Kara and this is Alice. I came to you looking for passports to cross the border, but… we got caught escaping Jericho when the attack occurred.” The woman came closer and sat on the edge, helping the little girl to sit without falling. Markus almost immediately left the metal sticking out of the building to join them on the edge.

Markus could feel himself smile a little at seeing them, but that smile almost instantly faded. “Did they send you to the camps?”

“Yeah… we stayed there until you came and liberated us. I’m also very grateful for that. You saved us all from those horrible camps.” The woman hugged the little kid and smiled. The gentleness in her voice made him feel guilty. Maybe if he could’ve done the right decisions, they wouldn’t have ended in the camps in the first place?

Markus sighed. He couldn’t tell her that. He was a leader. “That’s the best we could have done. We tried to get to the camps as soon as we could, but we still were too late. I’m still glad we got there in time to save some of you.”

“Not only us.” Kara talked, smiling. “You saved me, Alice and a few of my friends. You should meet them. Luther is a gentle giant. He was extremely grateful for saving both of us. He may look intimidating, but he’s a big softy.” The little girl chuckled under Kara’s arm, almost nodding to what Kara was saying. “Ralph was also grateful. He kept saying he was scared, but you came and liberated him. Jerry was there too, and he also wanted to say thank you. Everyone there was scared of dying. Actually, everything was scary in general. Just being there was… unsettling.” 

“Thank you for liberating us, sir. We would be dead if you hadn’t showed up.” Alice smiled and cuddled Kara, and Markus could let a sigh of relief. He saved people. Maybe he wasn’t giving himself credit for what he actually did. That smile on the kid’s face made him feel at home. It was warm and innocent. Pure.

“I did what I could. I still wish to get you across the border, if you so desire. I will do anything to give you that happy and peaceful life you want, because you both don’t deserve to live in this war I’ve created.” Kara almost look apologetic. He felt like he was being examined with a mother’s eye. He started thinking she knew what was actually on his mind.

Suddenly, the quiet aura was stopped by messy and nervous footsteps approaching them. Markus almost instantly stood up just in case it was an attacker, only to be met by a familiar face that looked anxious, almost panicking.

“Connor? What’s wrong?” Markus approached the trembling boy, landing a gentle hand on his shoulder. In response to that, the boy flinched.

“Nothing, just… I got the opportunity to visit the DPD with Hank and I… I shouldn’t have…” A sighed escaped the boy’s lips while he tried to get the fear out of his senses. “I visited a place where we kept the bodies of all the deviants I managed to kill, and I just…”

Markus usually didn’t see the boy this affected, but he understood. The feeling of knowing you killed deviants and later becoming a deviant himself must feel horrible. He didn’t know what it felt like, and for that he was grateful.

Markus guided the trembling figure to the edge, sitting him in between himself and Kara. The girl almost tried to get away, looking like she had seen a dangerous person.

“You’re… that guy from the highway. The one who tried to chase us.” Kara and Connor shared a look. And if Connor wasn’t crying before, he sure as hell was going to cry now if Markus didn’t do something.

“I… I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t… that wasn’t really me.” Markus kept a hand on one of the boy’s shoulder just to remind him of his presence. Usually, Connor could calm down if he talked about everything in his past, got it all out of his system, and then received a hug. Markus thought that was cute about the boy, he seemed so robotic and automatic sometimes, so to see him actually open up about his insecurities was refreshing. “I was just a machine taking orders… it wasn’t really me. I really didn’t want to hurt you, not now, not then, never…”

Alice suddenly left Kara’s protective arm around her body, walked over to Connor, sat next to him and hugged him. Both Markus and Kara looked surprised, but not in a bad sense. They both knew this hug was pure and innocent, it was one of those hugs that leave you with that feeling of being alive.

“I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes. And it’s ok. I can’t imagine being alone without Kara and Luther, so you shouldn’t be alone either. Everything will be alright. That’s what Kara always says.” Alice’s words were filled with innocent wisdom. And Connor just looked so alive. His eyes were sparkling while he hugged back gently as to not hurt the little girl. He just felt like he had just been forgiven not only by Alice, but by himself as well.

“Thank you… thank you so much.” Connor looked at Kara with a smile, one that she returned. She loved her little girl. It didn’t matter if she was an android. Even after all she went through, her little spirit remained untouchable. Without noticing, she moved closer, joining in the hug to feel that happiness and forgiveness that came from Alice.

And Markus watched. He didn’t feel like he belonged there. He had put both of their lives in danger. He sent Connor in a suicide mission that could’ve ended terribly wrong. And he told Kara to stay in Jericho to stay safe right before the attack. He could’ve killed both of them like he killed his friends.

“Markus? Come here.” Kara called out, extending an arm to his direction, her motherly instinct kicking in. She knew Markus also needed a hug. He could tell his eyes were filled with regret jus like Connor’s, so he deserved that forgiveness, and he also needed to fill that gratitude from the three of them.

And Markus did. He joined the hug and felt that happiness and joy from a kid. He felt that need and determination to protect what he had left from a mother. And he felt that forgiveness from the past and the joy of finding himself from a lost boy. He felt like he belonged there, like he, somehow, had ended with the lives of his companions, but more people came to his rescue. Maybe he didn’t save Kara and Connor, but they both saved him. He could save what he still had. He would fight for both of them. To give them freedom and that happy life they both deserved. That’s the last he could do as a leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe Markus gets insecure about his leadership. And I just wanted him to be comforted too.
> 
> Also, I needed the three of them to interact in the game. But since they can't, that's why I'm here. Jolly


	3. I'm with you, Markus (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [When you love something, you want it protected and by your side, so it can never get hurt. And that need to protect sometimes can overcome reason]
> 
> Or what if Connor, didn't go on the suicide mission and instead followed Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have the same dynamic as in the game! This is the first part and there will be two more coming. One with the demonstration and other with the revolution (Pacifist and violent)
> 
> Also, sorry I take so long. School is a bitch xd

The code fell apart. He didn’t have a mission anymore. The threatening gun suddenly fell to the side of his body, looking like it never belonged in his hands. His head screamed “I am deviant”, and for some reason, he felt like he was out of air. Connor suddenly could feel. He could hear the thirium in his body pumping faster to simulate something he could only call fear. He looked at Markus, the android that he was supposed to hunt, and he couldn’t breathe. He was in danger, Connor put him in danger. Connor had to do something to warn him. Something. Anything.

“They’re going to attack Jericho.” His voice almost trembled and he felt his eyes widen, he shouldn’t be feeling any of that.

“What?” Was the leader’s response before he turned around only to see a light appear in the sky. The all too familiar sound of helicopters getting in his fake ears, while he processed what Connor was trying to tell him. They tracked him down and now the FBI was going to attack his people and his home.

“We have to get out of here!” With a curse under his breath, Markus ran out of the cabin with Connor following behind. Luckily, he quickly stumbled onto North, who at least was safe. So, the only idea in his mind: get to the hold (in any way you can) and blow Jericho. And, sure, he could die in the process. But you know what? He couldn’t care less. If he had to, he would do it. He couldn’t give up now that he was so close to actually convince the authorities to listen to the deviant’s cause.

“I’m going with you.” Connor looked different. He looked actually determined, brave, and so full of confidence. Markus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “They know who you are, they’ll do anything to get you. So I’ll go. You won’t make it alone.”

“What? No. It’s not worth it to risk both of you!” North said quietly. She didn’t want to be left alone. Markus understood, but he noticed in the android’s expression that he was dead serious and even kind of scared. Connor only looked more distressed. “But if he fails, all his people will die! Listen, I’ve already listened to orders too many times, and that has gotten many people killed. This time, I’m going to do what I think is correct. And that is protecting Markus and the people of Jericho. You can’t stop me. ”

And, again, nobody was going to change his mind. All right, Markus could work with this. Connor looked like the type of guy that’s cute and everything, but really, you don’t want to mess around with him. He’s a lot more than what he heard. And he was glad he was now on his side.

“Then let’s go.” Markus said at almost no one, putting his plan to action. The first thing he did was create a fast connection with Connor so they could communicate easily without calling the attention of the soldiers. The second thing he did was create a path to the hold, of course this plan was immediately ruined by the amount of soldiers everywhere they both went, so they would just have to improvise as they moved. The third thing he did was actually talk to Connor. And he didn’t know why he felt really uncomfortable. He knew almost nothing of the deviant hunter other than that… well, he was a hunter of deviants. Again, he’d just have to make something on the run.

‘Connor, stay right next to me and tell me if you see any soldiers that I haven’t noticed. Don’t jump into action. Tell me everything you’ll do so I can keep an eye out or help you. I’ll guide us to the explosives in the hold.’ Markus almost felt like a mother. But that need for protecting the guy who was trying to kill him just a moments ago was almost scary. What was he willing to do to protect the deviant hunter? And what was Connor willing to do to protect him?

‘Alright. Let’s go, we don’t have much time. Keep yourself down and covered. The moment the soldiers see your face, they’ll open fire.’ That was actually good advice. Markus could get used to Connor by his side.

The pair managed to fight off various soldiers on the way to the hold, they even got to save Josh together, but it was the both of them getting to the explosives where they got tense.

A soldier bursted through a door that was supposed to be closed and locked. Markus had his hand on the control panel, so they both were cornered. Markus almost thought he’d have to fight or get shot a couple of times to get the explosives up and running, but that voice, so scared but at the same time so determined, told him otherwise.

‘Markus, explode this boat. And don’t worry about me. I’ll fight them off.” The last thing Markus saw before going to activate the grand explosion that would kill Jericho was Connor attacking the soldier while other two passed through the door. He felt kicks and bodies falling to the floor and Markus was anxious of turning around. And when he did, he almost felt intimidated. Connor had single-handedly taken all of them to the floor. Markus smiled, and he didn’t know why.

‘That... is impressive.’ He almost face palmed at that awkward comment. ‘Now, run. We have to get out of here before this bomb explodes.’ Markus only heard a soft ‘agreed’ before running next to the other boy through the halls of Jericho. He was going to miss this place. It was his home. And it was where his fight to gain the androids equal rights begun. But he knew that Jericho had never been the boat, it was the people that were now with him and that he’d have to protect. And that also meant protecting the guy that was running behind him.

The moment he saw North, he could tell she was scared while she called out his name. “The bomb’s gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!” And all of them ran away to jump from the big ship.

Markus almost left a sigh of relief, but he sucked it in when he turned around and saw North on the floor. He almost panicked, not knowing if he should save her or not. And for even doubting, he felt hate towards himself. How was he supposed to leave her?! She had been there from the start, he was not going to abandon her now.

“North!” He yelled while he threw a metal piece to her so she could shield herself from the bullets coming towards her body. He probably didn’t do the movement well, because he felt a bullet hit him in the arm. He tried to fight off the guards, but he soon felt weak and fighting wasn’t an option. And he felt the death hit him in the eye.

And then he felt the fear, the desperation, the need to stand and make a difference. ‘MARKUS, GET DOWN!’

And when we was gonna get shot, Connor came in. He shot the soldier right in the chest and then kicked him, advancing so the soldiers could get away from Markus and he could get away next to North. He didn’t stop until all the soldiers were on the floor and more were coming, yelling for backup. Markus couldn’t believe he now had a great fighter so willing to protect him, and he even wondered why?

Quickly, they left the ship and got to safety.

 

And now, he was lost. He was in the middle of the cathedral, looking at his people. He was anxious and confused. What was he supposed to do? Fight? Go and try talking to them yet again when that had proved fruitless?

What was he supposed to do? 

Luckily, he had no time to get deeper into his thoughts, because a certain guy with a puffy jacket and a beanie approached him and sat next to him on the floor. Markus almost felt the blame. Almost. And the worst part was he didn’t want to believe it came from Connor.

“I’m sorry, Markus. It’s all my fault. They got to Jericho because of me. They used me to get the ship’s location and then attacked without checking in with me first. They murdered hundreds of androids all because I was stupid enough to just move on my own. And all because I was afraid of being deactivated.” He heard the heavy sigh that came from the boy’s mouth. “I… really understand if you decide not to trust me. I was reckless and illogical. And if having me around is a danger to you and the Jericho people, I’ll accept whatever your final verdict is.”

Markus looked at the boy’s eyes and he couldn’t believe the amount of depth they held. They were so… machine like. And at the same time they looked like they came from a kid. A scared, self-blaming and sad kid. And all he wanted was to protect it. He felt something in him spark to life. And he wanted to protect, he wanted to help, he needed to make him happy again.

“Connor… you literally saved me a couple of times back there. You stayed by my side, even if you didn’t have to. Heck, you even became a deviant just to save me! I think if anyone deserves their place in Jericho after all they went through, it’s you. Now, you’re one of us. And your place is with your people. I can’t let you go after all you did for us there.”

Markus saw a smile for a split second, and he just saved the memory for the rest of his life.

“Thank you, Markus. I’ll help you in any way I can. I swear I won’t let you down.”

And Markus saw the sincerity in his voice and his words. And after all Connor did, he was damned if he didn’t accept him.

“I know. Don’t worry. You’re now with your people, and you’re safe.”

 

Markus didn’t know why, but he felt terrified at the decision he had to do. Violently assault the camps or peacefully protest. He felt like if he did a bad decision, he could get all his people easily killed. And even then, he expected it. He had to kill a few humans and a few androids to get there, and if he had to die so his people could be free, then he wasn’t going to hesitate.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to be approached again by his deviant hunter.

“Markus. I’ll go with you and I’ll stay by your side, if you let me.” That little hesitance in his words made Markus smile, and by that another small smile came from the Rk800’s lips. “Of course. I’d be honored to have you next to me. And if any androids accuses you of being the “deviant hunter”, you come and tell me, alright?” Connor nodded and sighed at that. “We’ll leave in a few hours. Please, get ready. If you need anything, please talk to me”

Markus turned to make a leave, but he felt a hesitant hand on his wrist.

“Wait! I…” Connor almost visibly gulped, even if he didn’t need to. “I wanted to ask if you’re ok. From what I remember, you got shot in the arm.”

Markus couldn’t believe the rush of warm that traveled his entire body at the question. Connor was worried about him, even if he himself was covered in bullet holes and blue blood. 

That worrying, it was such a small gesture. But for Markus, it meant the world.

“Yes, I’m alright. The bullet didn’t hit any biocomponents, so I’ll be alright to fight. What about you? Don’t believe you can get out of my gaze, I count 4 bullet holes in you and yet you’re still here wondering if I’m alright.” Connor almost felt himself get flustered, but he still tried to cover all embarrassment and vulnerability he felt around Markus with a serious facade. And under that machine like face of his, he felt inferior, smaller, and not important.

“Ah, I’m alright. I-” He couldn’t continue because Markus took one of his arms and moved it, gaining a painful groan from the android. Connor sighed at his own signal of pain. “You’re alright, huh? Right…”

Of course. He got Markus worried for himself when there were androids literally dying out there. “I’m sorry. I’m kind of low on blue blood and my hand is really weak because of the shot I received, but I swear I’ll be alright, Markus. You don’t need to worry!”

“Yeah, damn right ‘I don’t need to worry’. Connor, trust me. If you don’t feel good in any form or shape, talk to me. We can help you. You got hurt because of me, it’s my turn to return the favor.” And so Connor did. Markus gave him blue blood and managed to clean the bullet holes while also sealing them and promising he’d replace the arm when they found a replacement. Connor couldn’t be any happier.

They both felt safe around each other. They both felt that burning desire to protect and care for the other. And they didn’t know why, but the idea of losing the other made them both swallow harshly and made their thirium pump beat faster. They couldn’t let that happen. They’d both be together, no matter what Markus chose.

 

Kind steps suddenly filled the cathedral. Every android there looked at Markus, their leader, they one they would follow no matter what he decided to do. And Markus just looked powerful, wise and strong. His voice sounded calm. But his mind was a storm waiting to make a choice.

“Humans have decided to exterminate us... Our people are packed in camps right now, being destroyed… Time has come to make a choice. One that very well may determine the future of our people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the peaceful out in a minute. The violent one might take a day or two, but it will get done eventually xd


	4. I'm with you, Markus (Peaceful ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Irrational thoughts come with irrational emotions. How far are you willing to go to protect someone? Would you die for them?]
> 
> The continuation with a peaceful Markus. Where Connor will do everything to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hells, here it is.

“I know… I know you’re all angry. And I know you wanna fight back… But I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. And if there’s any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, others will take our place and continue this fight. Are you ready to follow me?”

Screams and yells echoed on the walls. Everyone stood up with a grin and swore to go with Markus. Connor, North, Josh and Simon smiled while they moved in closer. That anxious thought of not being able to fight back was unnerving, but with Markus by their side, they knew everything would be alright.

 

Even if he knew there were android at stake, Markus suddenly felt like there was no rush. But there was. His people were being murdered in camps and if he didn’t act soon, maybe they would kill them all before he got a response from the public. And, thinking like a leader, that would mean losing many great androids. And, thinking like an android, losing many loved androids that wanted to live a free life with lovers, family, or just without fear, just like him.

Many androids came and talked to him about his plans or just to know some things that weren’t clear, but none made him snap out of his thoughts, that is until a certain android slowly approached him, sitting right next to him and gently putting his hand next to Markus’.

“Are you sure this is what we have to do?” Of course Connor would have doubts. He didn’t know anything about protests or how deviants had been moving the public in general. But the way his question tilted more to an explanation more than a suggestion made Markus smile with ease.

“Yes. I’ve seen the way the public has divided itself. Many think androids are still dangerous to national security, but another big portion thinks letting the androids have equal rights is the right direction to go for humanity. So, I do believe we’re doing the right thing.” Markus let out a sigh before he looked at the boy. He looked… scared and vulnerable, but at the same time he looked sure of his decision of staying by Markus’ side. “Are you… sure you wanna do this with us? You can stay somewhere as some back up plan or…”

“No! No, I’m absolutely sure I want to do this with you, don’t worry.” His voice wavered a little, and Markus wasn’t having any of that.

“Connor, you look scared. What is it? You’re now one of my people, and as the leader, I worry for each and every one of you. You can talk to me, I could never judge you.” Even if he used the leader excuse to get Connor to trust him, he still meant everything. And it wasn’t long until the android spoke up.

“It’s just… I’m kinda scared of how the humans will react, what if they just start shooting immediately? Or if they get us into the camps the moment they see us? What if…”

Markus sighed and quickly hugged him, calming him just a little until he was a mass melted into his arms. “Now, hold on. We don’t know what will happen, but we have no reason to think of something so extreme. And even if that’s the case, I want you and the rest of my friends to stay near me. That way, I’ll speak up. And I’ll protect you. Deal?”

He knew he had done a good job at reassurance when the boy got back and smiled, nodding like a little kid. “Alright… I trust you.”

And Markus just knew. He needed to get to know this boy further, he wanted to comprehend him and see for himself everything he could offer. And for that, he needed time. So he was willing to get that time with patience, but if anyone tried to harm Connor, he would have no choice but to get violent.

 

The moment his eyes landed on the walls of soldiers and guns, he felt strength. Not because he knew he could get shot to death, but because he felt like this was the final step to actually getting a reaction. He knew they did this, and he could get a happy life with his friends.

“Here we are… the moment of truth” He felt sigh slip past his lips. 

“Surrender immediately, or we will open fire. Stand by!” A voice talked through a megaphone. And Markus didn’t even feel intimidated. He had his people and his friends, he just felt protected. He just kept walking.

“We don’t want confrontation! We are protesting peacefully.”

“I repeat: surrender now or we will open fire!”

The moment the truck moved and separated the mass of androids, Markus saw on the corner of his eye how Connor flinched and moved slightly nearer Markus. North in general just looked concerned while she also moved a little closer. Josh looked incredibly calm and proud of the decision they were taking. And Simon looked kind, but stoic, ready for everything.

“There’s no turning back now.” Markus looked at the soldiers and moved a little closer, standing in front of the crowd. “We ask that you release all androids detained in camps and cease all aggression against us. We are peaceful. We will not resort to violence. But we are not leaving until our people are free.”

The moment he moved forward, he felt a hundred steps being made behind him. And that just made him nervous. 

“FIRE!” He heard the shots and the people falling down. Markus wanted to turn around and watch the people that were shot. Help them. Or even check if any of his friends were injured. But he just kept walking while the yell of fire sounded a couple of times. And the moment Markus sat down, everyone sat down behind him.

“Are you gonna open fire on unarmed protestors?!”

Markus just waited as the guns fell. He felt a whisper by his left. “Markus, what do we do now?”

“We hold out as long as we can…”

 

Markus had been finishing the barricade when suddenly a thought invaded his mind. ‘Where is Connor? Was he shot?’ A quick scan showed him he was watching the soldiers while he adjusted the beanie in his face, the glim yellow light had been showing.

“Connor? Are you alright?” Connor almost jumped while he looked at him, sighing at the sight of Markus with concern all over his features. “I forgot to check on you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. A bullet hit me in the right arm, but it didn’t hit any biocomponents, so I am in a stable condition. What about you? You have some Thirium on you too.” The boy looked at him, like the detective he felt proud to be. But he was also scared of what Markus, at the front of the line, might’ve received.

“Me? Oh, I’m alright. I already drank back the blue blood I lost. I also already made sure to show a message to the reporters and I checked on everyone else. The barricade is also secure. And I just got worried, because you were also on the front of the lines.” The boy almost flushed blue at the comment, smiling a little at the Rk200’s concern. 

“Oh… Alright. Thank you, Markus. For worrying.”

And he gave him that sweet smile again. That cute smile that he wanted to see on his face for the rest of his life, waking up in a warm bed in the middle of the morning while his hair was all messy and his eyes shining with the morning light. He wanted that life with Connor.

That’s why his mind panicked and his thirium pump almost stopped the moment he saw the start of an explosion take his boy to the ground while he was almost knocked out from the impact with the floor.

 

Markus got up as fast as he could, but his mind was racing. He called out, but nothing called back to him, so he knew he had to do something, anything. And fast. He saw some androids running away from the soldiers that came shooting, so he quickly got up and tried to help them get away.

He helped a few get behind some trash containers, just to be shot in the legs and sent back flying to the floor. Some androids tried to help him up, but his legs were failing and even if they were trying to move, it would take some seconds that he didn’t have. Almost instantly, soldiers came running and tried to surround him. Markus could hear at the distance his name being called by North and Simon while he crawled to where everyone was standing. He almost expected a bullet to the head that would knock him unconscious, and that would be the end.

But that bullet never came, and the minute Markus had been put on the look of one of the soldiers gun, Connor came running. He knocked the weapon out of the soldier’s hands and quickly used it to hit the next soldier in line. Of course, every other soldier tried to shot him the moment he came closer, but Connor just kept fighting, trying to disarm every soldier near them.

But from bullet to bullet, finally one of the soldiers managed to him in the arm. And when Connor took a moment to get his focus together, other two soldiers hit him in the legs with two bullets that sent him a few meters next to Markus, just in time for one of the soldiers on the floor to grab his pistol and shoot a bullet straight through his chest.

And Markus just felt his world stop. All the images of him and Connor together suddenly lead to his body tumbling to the floor while that bullet pierced his beautiful body. Their first kiss, their first interfacing, their first date, their first time… would that even happen?

“CONNOR!” And he gained the strength he didn’t know he still had to get up and stumble a few steps into his directions, getting his body a little away from the soldiers that were warily holding their guns towards them, but not shooting. “Connor? Wake up, come on…”

The boy opened his eyes and smiled a little at seeing his face. The way the cute smile he grew to love turned into a grimace made him hate those soldiers with every biocomponent of his body. “Don’t worry, Connor. Everything will be alright. Just try to redirect the blue blood, we can still fix you…”

“Markus…” His voice sounded pained, and it was already glitching out. His hands almost desperately grabbed his clothes while his eyes got filled with tears “Are you alright?”

“Connor, goddamnit, don’t ask that when you’re dying in my arms!” And now Markus was crying. He got the person he love the most killed all because he wanted to protect him. “Yes, I’m alright…”

He felt a sweet “Good…” as a whisper while the Rk800’s hand landed on his cheek and caressed it. “Just wanted to make sure… Listen, I… I’m sorry for everything I did… I just wanted to protect you, and…”

“Don’t. Just, don’t apologize. Everything you did was the right thing to do at the moment. And even if you killed androids, now you’ve helped us all. You’re one of us, Connor.” If Connor was going to die, then he might as well die knowing he did something right.

Markus suddenly felt the noise of a gun. “Don’t move. Get up and get with the others.” And he just felt the anger and fear combine. No, he wasn’t leaving. If he was going to get shot, this was the perfect moment. He looked at the soldier straight to his eyes, even if he wasn’t showing them.

“No. I can’t do that. You shot down an android that just a few hours ago had been working for you. You shot down an android that had done nothing but follow the human’s orders. You shot him down even if he was only trying to protect what he so desperately wanted to hunt not so long ago because of you. Now, don’t tell me what to do. I’m not moving. You shot innocent androids today. You did nothing but feed off of their suffering. If I have to go holding one of my kind, as a leader, I accept it.” And when Markus looked at Connor, his world stopped spinning. His face was immobile, his brown eyes having lost their spark and being unfocused, looking for forever into the sky. And Markus just felt the tears fall.

“Connor? No, no… Connor! Connor, wake up! Connor!! Come on, don’t-! Don’t leave! You can’t-! Please, don’t leave…” And he hugged the body and cried while his tears started to wet his clothes. He started trembling. He didn’t care if the soldiers started lowering their weapons and started retreating. He didn’t care if all the Jericho people came to him and surrounded him. He lost him. He lost Connor. The person he wanted to get to know. “Please, no! Why did you protect me? I…”

He felt North approach him slowly, landing a hand in his shoulder. “Markus, I… I’m sorry.”

But he almost didn’t hear it. It felt like his mind was exploding with the “what if’s”. He just wanted to see his smile again, hear his laughter, hug him, kiss him, and share his memories and thoughts. He wanted to share a tender kiss under the snow falling. He wanted to hold him close while they were cuddling in a comfy sofa. He wanted to show the boy how he was perfect in any way. Why didn’t he do it? Now he felt like he wouldn’t be rushing, but instead using the time they still had.

The time they still had… It’s a funny thought. Because Markus held onto him so desperately even if he had tried to kill him. He saw. He wasn’t a deviant hunter, he was a confused and conflicted boy who just wanted to find out who he was. But did he before all this? It just made his different colored eyes tremble at the possibilities.

He took the boy’s hand and left it on his chest while he made the fake skin disappear, leaving porcelain white skin touching those pale fingers he wished would do the same.

“I’m so sorry… I love you…”

And suddenly his mind erupted. He could see deviants trying, needing to escape him. He felt the guilt, the pain, the confusion. He saw the program overtaking his body at times. He looked at an old man smiling and telling him “Well, maybe you did the right thing.” He listened to his own words while he saw himself smiling and wondering if he was alright. And his mind filled with “I love you too” all over his memories with Connor.

When he took the hand away, the boy was smiling while his eyes came back to life and one of his hands took the beanie off, showing his red sparkling LED.

“Did I move the audience or not?”

A soft cherish came from the rest of Jericho while Markus hugged the boy and passed his fingers through his hair, a sigh of relief passing his lips.

“Did you just do that to get the soldiers away?” Markus wanted to be annoyed, but the relief and love he was feeling just overcame any negative thought that passed through his mind.

The boy left a small giggle escape his lips while Markus stood up and carried the just slightly shorter boy in his arms.

“Humans feel intense moments of grief and empathy when they see someone losing a loved one. I figured they’d be moved by a display of that. And not getting you in the plan would make your reaction genuine and honest. However, I didn’t expect the confession that came with it.”

“Oh, shut up.” Markus grabbed one of the few bottles of blue blood they still had, giving it to Connor while he sat him down and tried to seal the wounds for the time being. “Are any of your biocomponents damaged?”

“Yeah. Biocomponent #6734j is damaged beyond repair. Other than that, I think I’m alright.” That was a right leg. Well, it was better than having him dead. Of course, Markus felt like he could breathe again, after being scared out of his senses. “Sorry for scaring you, Markus. I had to act fast, and I couldn’t get you in danger by actually telling you the plan.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I know why you did it. However, you did scare me, so you’re gonna have to pay back”

“Well, of course. What is it that you need, Markus-?”

His sentence was caught in his throat as a pair of soft lips landed on his own. He felt the thirium running through his system as his face blushed a soft blue color. And as soon as he snapped out of the initial shock, he kissed back and landed his hand on Markus’, letting the skin deactivate to feel the actual love the deviant leader felt for him. And, of course, he felt himself tremble when he felt the fear and pain as he held his body. He also felt the warm feeling of needing to protect him. And he heard the cute thoughts of a normal life with him Markus had.

The moment they separated, they felt like they both had lost too much time already and they were ready to start a peaceful fight to get the humans attention.

But not right now. They wanted to hug and kiss and hold each other close just to feel the others warm artificial skin and smell of rain. They wanted to feel alive again.

“I love you, Markus. Thank you for making me feel alive.”

“No, don’t thank me. Thank you for protecting me and giving everything for me. I really don’t deserve someone as determined and kind as you. Thank you for helping us. And thank you for being alive from the very start.”

And now they both had each other. 

But that love didn’t mean Markus didn’t hit Connor for scaring him the moment he had gotten better.


End file.
